Tulips
by tan9eriNe
Summary: One-shot. Sora and Yamato are each under the rain, immersed in their own thoughts. Suddenly he finds her in the park and stays with her. It was the moment they had both been waiting for. Inspired by the song Tulips by Bloc Party.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The song is called "Tulips" by Bloc Party.

This is the first fanfic that I publish. I normally write short tales, but not based on known characters. I hope that you like it and that you review it. Sorry if I have errors. English is not my first language, but I love it, and I couldn´t write this in any other language. That is how inspiration came to me.

The story is written in Sora´s and Yamato´s points of view. It is a love story and I really like how it ended. I strongly recommend that you read it while listening to the song. Believe me, it just gives it a more realistic sensation, a deeper one. So, once again I hope you like it and review it! :P

_**Tulips**_

The raindrops were falling really hard on her cheeks. Not that it mattered, they were combining and disguising her tears. Maybe this wasn't as terrible as others would have thought. But for her it was. It was the kind of time when you want to desperately cry, feeling that there is something missing in your life. And then you stop and think it more deeply and notice that you are lucky and that you have almost everything you've dreamt of. So, the feeling gets worse and then you want to cry more for being that ungrateful. It is a circle that never ends. So when she felt like that, she would cry her eyes out until everything went right again, knowing that in the end that emptiness would return and haunt her. It was all she could do for now. Feeling the rain on her body had always cheered her up.

He was walking down the street, the raindrops were falling really hard on his cheeks. Not that it mattered, he had a lot to think of. He had always kind of like her, since the days back at the Digital World. For him, she was beautiful both in the outside and in the inside. But her most wonderful feature, were her ruby eyes. She was so transparent. It didn't matter how much she would have liked to hide her feelings, by looking through her eyes he could tell if she was hurt, happy or if something was tormenting her. But it was the same the other way around. Somehow, with time, she had managed to see through him with those eyes and to crave deeper and deeper in his heart and his thoughts. He never knew he could think that much of someone, and he definitely didn't thought, at that time when he met her, at 11 years old, that he would end up loving her. How fateful it was to fall in love with someone you are so close to and who doesn't know the way you feel. But he had decided it: One day soon, he would tell her. He didn't want to lose her. He knew he had found the girl of his dreams, so he had to tell her, no matter what she thought. He had to make that risk. Maybe she was feeling the same way, maybe not. But he couldn't continue to live, knowing what he knew now. He had always liked the rain. It would always cheer him up.

He was walking, his mind immersed in his thoughts, when he saw someone sitting in the park. Her red hair was falling down her face, and she was looking to the ground, obviously sad about something. He couldn't believe it. He had been thinking of her all the way home, and now he had found her in the park. He walked to reach her and sat down on her side. He slowly laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her support. He knew that if she wanted to, she would always tell him how she felt. That was the way their relationship worked. They knew each other so well. He knew she wanted company, so he would just give it to her. He saw her shivering, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. It was wet too, but it would keep the wind off her.

She was deep in her thoughts, when she felt someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but to lift her eyes. She met his gaze, his precious cerulean blue eyes looking straight at hers. Somehow she had managed to care deeply about that boy. Since that time, at eleven years old, they had managed to understand each other, a bond that kept them together even with the passing of time. They didn't always speak, sometimes they would just sit there together, enjoying each other's company, knowing that they were never alone. That was the way their relationship worked. She couldn't avoid shivering. It was late and the wind was blowing hard along with the rain. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. She felt grateful. She continued to stare at him, feeling warmer and warmer with each second. She just smiled and he smiled back.

_**When you said tulips  
I knew that you're mine  
When I caught you there  
Crying in the night  
Wearing my jacket  
Wearing that smile  
I knew that I'd found you**_

He saw that smile that had always accompanied him since all those years ago and he knew that she was now feeling a little better. 'Anything for her.' He continued to stare at her ruby eyes, feeling warmer and warmer with each second. That's when he realized that this was the time that he had been waiting for. He had decided it.

_**This could be an opportunity**_

He took all his strength and courage and embraced her strongly, giving her all his warmth and hoping that she would feel all the love he was struggling with. She returned it. She hugged him back.

_**  
Were you unaware?  
Did it catch you out?  
Or did it break you in  
Right from the start?  
It's as pure as fire  
It's as pure as snow  
I knew that I'd found you  
**_

She didn't quite understand it at first. He had suddenly hugged her. But this time was certainly different. She was feeling something strong: he was transmitting all his warmth to her body, making her to feel a way she hadn't felt before. Then it hit her: somehow her worrying, her sadness had faded away, and now the emptiness was full of something. She felt all the love he was struggling with. She knew it now and she couldn't do anything but to return it. This was the time she had been waiting for. She hugged him back.

_**This could be an opportunity**_

There they stood, hugging each other with all their might, feeling their bodies getting warmer and warmer, even with the cold rain pouring down them. They didn't have to talk, their bodies had done the work. They slowly lifted their faces and got them closer, locking that love with a kiss. It was soft but deep, so full of many feelings and years of searching.

_**If you promise to let it  
If you promise to let it grow**_

Nothing else really mattered at that time. It would be different from now on. Now they had each other. And this would only become better.

'I love you Sora.'

'I love you Yamato. '

It was the moment they had both been waiting for. 

_**'Cos you're the one I love**_


End file.
